L'enchantement d'Annick et Briac façon Greengrass et Weasley
by BabyBirdyBlack
Summary: Personne à Poudlard ne croyait aux mythes qui étaient racontés dans le châteaux. Pourtant lorsque le 1er Novembre 1995, un sort mystérieux s'abattit par surprise sur Daphné Greengrass la liant ainsi un temps indéfini à Fred Weasley, tous durent alors revoir leurs croyances, Fred et Daphné les premiers.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous voici sur ma nouvelle histoire, la première que je poste d'ailleurs. Mon histoire m'est venu après avoir lu des OS traitant sur un sujet similaire mais qui au final n'aura rien à voir sur le contenu et la forme. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs au départ être un OS mais au fil du temps je l'ai transformé en fiction longue dans le but approfondir les sentiments de mes personnages. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit une histoire très courte où deux personnages inconnus l'un à l'autre finissent par s'avouer un amour de toujours au bout d'une heure tout ça grâce à un sortilège sorti de nulle part. C'est bien aussi mais je préfère compliquer les choses ! Déjà que le résumé et le prologue sont explicites sur l'histoire globale, il ne faudrait pas que je ne précipite les choses de manière clichée ! Mais appart ça j'espère que l'histoire globale vous plaira dans sa légère originalité.**

 **Sur ce assez de blabla inutile que presque personne ne lira entièrement, place au prologue ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, je me ferais un plaisir à y répondre. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette histoires sont de la merveilleuse JK Rowling .**

* * *

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

* * *

Il existait depuis bien longtemps à Poudlard une vieille légende que peu de personnes persistaient à croire. Celle-ci mettait en scène deux amoureux maudits, Annick et Briac, et commençait lorsque tous deux étaient encore élève dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard au temps des fondateurs. La jeune fille était belle et pure et le jeune homme fort et téméraire. Malheureusement avant que l'un ou l'autre ne put consommer leurs amour, Briac se vit promis à la fille d'un grand Lord et éloigné à tout jamais de son amour. Prise d'un grand chagrin, Annick se fit alors la promesse que jamais plus deux âmes faites pour être réunis ne se verraient arracher l'une de l'autre et elle mourra alors en créant au sein même de Poudlard un puissant sortilège qui avait pour but de connecter tout les âmes sœurs qui s'ignoraient et de les empêcher de s'éloigner. On disait que les murs de Poudlard étaient imprimés de cette magie depuis plusieurs siècles et perdureraient pour les siècles à venir. Les mêmes racontars disaient également que d'après la légende le sortilège se mettait automatiquement en place dès qu'elle trouvait deux âmes égarer, le 1er novembre, date à laquelle Briac et Annick furent séparer et à laquelle cette dernière mourut après avoir mis en place l'enchantement.

Bien évidemment peu étaient ceux qui connaissaient cette légende et y croyait. Pourtant en ce 1er novembre, alors que tout le château était encore endormi profondément ancrer dans les limbes mystérieux des rêves, les murs de pierre projetèrent de doux éclat de lumière coloré sur les dalles froides du sol du château. Une forte magie se propagea telle une brume colorée à la recherche de son trésor puis comme elle était apparue, celle-ci disparue aussi vite dans un vaisseau opaque laissant à sa suite une atmosphère chargée d'électricité magique. Le sortilège avait été activé et avait trouvé ces cibles.


	2. Le réveil brutal d'un mur qui parle

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Le début, je dois l'avouer, commence assez lentement, voila pourquoi j'ai posté le prologue et le chapitre un très rapidement l'un après l'autre mais à partir du chapitre deux l'intrigue sera plus palpitante. Je posterais a partir alors de ce moment là un chapitre toutes les semaines voir toutes les deux semaines selon mes cours. Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais introduit bien l'histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, cela permet toutes amélioration possible.**

 **Sur ce enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **Le réveil brutal d'un mur qui parle**

 **.**

* * *

Ce matin lorsque Daphné Greengrass, jolie blonde de 5ème années appartenant à la maison Serpentard, se réveilla, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et de nombreux fourmillements sur tout le corps très désagréable. Elle s'assit lentement en tailleur sur son lit et regarda bêtement autour d'elle, avisant ses camarades qui se préparaient toutes à différents rythmes. Tracey Davies passa justement à ce moment-là devant le lit de sa camarade et fut étonnée par son air hébété inhabituel.

—Daphné ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante. Tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci ne remarqua la présence de son amie seulement qu'après plusieurs secondes de flottement et n'hocha que vaguement la tête. Elle allait bien, seulement elle ressentait une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre qui finissait continuellement par se répercuter sur le reste de son corps. Comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose cette nuit mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Daphné se persuada que ce n'était rien, que cela passerait et alla se préparer pour la journée. Enfin prête, Daphné prit son sac de classe et rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle. Distraite, elle ne remarqua alors pas ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'avaient attendu et leur passa devant sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser aux fourmillements qui continuaient de l'assaillir et à cette drôle d'impression qu'elle ne saurait définir. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, bêtement témoins de ce comportement plus qu'étrange, mirent quelques secondes d'arrêt avant de rattraper la jeune fille blonde qui venait de passer la porte de la salle commune.

—Bah alors Daphné, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ? l'apostropha Blaise en la bousculant légèrement.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda avec étonnement Blaise et Théodore qui l'entouraient, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensé qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée leurs arriver, ni mêmes leurs présences d'ailleurs.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la salle commune.

—Non sans blague ? ironisa Théodore qui leva les yeux ciel devant la mine de plus en plus confuse de Daphné. Vu l'a façons dont tu nous es passé devant, tu aurais pu difficilement nous voir.

La jeune fille afficha une mine désoler et se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du couloir des cachots qu'ils arpentaient. Elle fut à nouveau ramenée à l'instant présent par Théodore qui commençait à perdre patience et qui claquait ses doigts devant son visage.

—Par le caleçon de Merlin Daphné, jura Théodore agacé. On peut savoir ce qui te prend pour que tu n'es aucune réaction comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore cette histoire avec ton chat car tu…

D'un geste de la main Daphné coupa son ami, et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle empoigna ses deux camarades par le bras et les entraîna subitement vers la droite. Silencieusement elle regarda des troisièmes années de leur maison passer bruyamment devant eux sans les voir, bien cacher par le pan de mur derrière lequel ils se trouvaient. Hors de question pour elle de raconter tous ces traquas devant n'importe qui.

—On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as emmenée là Daphné ? Et pourquoi on se cache comme ça ? Demanda Blaise abasourdit.

—C'est pour que personnes ne nous entendent. Depuis mon réveil il se passe des choses étranges, je comptait vous en parler mais pas devant n'importe qui, confia Daphné le plus faiblement possible.

Théodore se concentra automatiquement, prêt à entendre la suite tandis que Blaise posa sa main contre le mur à sa gauche pour se redresser. Il se retint alors brusquement de hurler lorsqu'il sentit une matière visqueuse contre sa paume. En vitesse il s'éloigna du mur et se cogna contre Théodore qui grogna.

—Non mais tu ne peux te tenir deux secondes calmement Blaise, Rouspéta-t-il en le repoussant.

Le concerner tomba lourdement au sol mais ne se releva pas, bien trop occuper qu'il l'était à regarder la masse gluante qui se trouvait à présent sur sa main gauche. Pendant ce temps-là Daphné et Théodore avaient repris la discussion qu'ils avaient commencés avant quelques secondes auparavant. Aucun des deux ne fit donc attention à Blaise qui observait avec horreur la matière gluante ramper le long de son corps jusqu'au sol.

—Euh…Les gars ? il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses deux amis. Je crois que vous devriez regarder ça.

Agacés d'être interrompue, ils se retournèrent vers Blaise mais avant qu'un éventail de jurons à son encontre ne jaillissent de leurs bouches respectives, leurs regards furent attirés par la masse visqueuse difforme qui rampait sur le sol jusqu'au mur avant de s'imprégner à nouveau à celui-ci comme si de rien n'était. Tous contemplèrent le mur plusieurs secondes, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. À quatre pattes, le métis s'approcha et pinça le mur des doigts, il en étira alors un filet de matière qui se remit en place élastiquement dès qu'il la relâcha.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? réagit en premier Théodore, il affichait un profond dégoût et regardait tous les murs qui les entouraient pour voir si une même masse gluante géante ne jaillirait pas à tout instant.

—C'est…étrange…souffla Daphné en s'approcha à son tour. Elle passa sa main sur une grande surface et sentit une substance visqueuse mais douce et réconfortante. Un écho de magie la transperça de plein fouet et la fit brusquement s'éloigner. Théodore ? Blaise ? la jeune fille se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui la fixaient ébahis. Le mur…Il parle.

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard étrange, ils hésitaient entre éclater de rire face à la stupidité que venait de leur lâcher Daphné, ou alors l'emmener d'urgence voir Mme Pomfresh pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas cogné trop fort la tête quelque part.

—Daphné ? On peut savoir qu'elle connerie tu nous racontes là ? s'enquit Blaise d'une voix hésitante

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir contrit et se rapprocha de ses deux meilleurs amis qui la dévisageaient avec prudence.

—Bon, pour faire simple cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve très étrange, je me trouvais dans une pièce vide et sombre, il n'y avait rien appart une sorte de brume opaque très agréable et une voix, la même voix que celle que j'ai entendu en touchant le mur.

—Qu'est-ce que cette voix disait ? l'interrompit Théodore

Daphné fut prise de court par la question et dut réfléchir quelques instants.

—Je n'en sais rien, concéda-t-elle finalement. Ce que je sais, c'est que dans mon rêve la voix répétait toujours la même chose incompressible et puis d'un coup une ombre masculine est apparu mais avant que je ne puisse réussir à l'identifier je fus réveillée. Et depuis je me sens vraiment bizarre, j'ai des fourmillements sur tout le corps qui ne s'arrête pas et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, ça me creuse de l'intérieur sans savoir ce que c'est. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu perdu depuis que vous m'avez rejoint.

Daphné passa son regard sur les murs du château distraitement.

—Vous croyez que ce qu'il m'arrive a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il se passe avec les murs ? C'était exactement la même voix et j'ai ressenti en touchant le mur ce que je ressentais dans mon rêve.

Un lourd silence s'abatis après les révélations de la blonde et personne ne savait comment trouver une réponse plausible à ce phénomène qui était tout sauf un hasard. Blaise tenta tout même de voir s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes choses que Daphné en touchant le mur, mais rien ne se passa et la matière reprit sa forme initiale.

—Il est clair, après tout ce que tu nous as dit, que tout ça à un lien, confirma Théodore qui réfléchissait à toute allure à une possible cause mais pas faute de chercher, il n'en trouva aucune et rageusement il commença à faire les cent pas.

—Qu'est qu'on fait alors ? questionna Daphné. On ne va quand même pas aller voir un professeur pour lui expliquer la situation, ça serait une très mauvaise idée.

—Je suis d'accord, approuva Blaise en croisant les bras. Je me verrais mal aller demander à Rogue s'il ne serait pas informé au sujet d'une matière visqueuse et vivante sur les murs du château qui serait capable de faire ressentir et entendre des choses.

—Je pense qu'aucun des professeurs, ni même le directeur ne saurait à quoi tout cela rime, soupira Théodore. Le mieux à faire c'est que tous les deux vous alliez prendre votre petit déjeuner tandis que moi j'irais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches là-dessus.

Daphné réfléchis à la proposition du brun, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il puisse trouver quoique ce soit dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

—Tu es sûr de trouver quelque chose là-dessus ?

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête et ramassa son sac qu'il avait déposé au sol. Rapidement le trio quitta les cachots pour se rendre dans le grand hall, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grands escaliers de marbre face aux portes de la Grande salle.

—Je suis sûr que tout cela à un rapport avec un phénomène magique créer par le château, il me suffira juste à chercher dans ces eaux-là, assura Théodore en commençant à grimper quelque marche. Je vous rejoindrais lorsque j'aurais trouvé quelque chose. En attendant Daphné prend bien ton petit déjeuner peut-être que cela te fera aller mieux et Blaise surveille là, si son cas empire viens me chercher immédiatement.

Blaise hocha la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie blonde.

—T'inquiète l'italien est sur le coup, dit-il ravi de pouvoir enfin avoir son mot à dire sur ce que faisait Daphné.

Théodore leva les yeux ciels et après quelques recommandations en plus, il monta définitivement les escaliers en direction la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Daphné le fixa jusqu'à le perdre de vue, elle espérait qu'il trouverait une bonne raison à tous ces phénomènes car plus les seconde défilait moins elle se sentait bien.

.


	3. Le lien magique

Salut à tous.

Voilà enfin après un long moment d'attente le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai pris un peu de temps à la poster par…flemme on va dire mais il est enfin là. Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier mais je dois me l'avouer se coupe plutôt brusquement et malgré que l'histoire se mette en place, l'action est plutôt lente et n'est que transitoire. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Avant de commencer le chapitre je tiens à remercier pour la première review que j'ai reçu, merci c'est très encourageant pour ce début.

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que mon couple inhabituel comme tu dis te plaira. ^^

Maintenant place au chapitre !

* * *

.

Le lien magique

.

* * *

Lorsque Daphné entra dans la Grande salle suivie de près par Blaise, elle fut frappée par le brouhaha ambiant que faisaient tous les élèves et les professeurs réunis pour le petit déjeuner. Les quatre tables des différentes maisons étaient remplies d'élèves de chaque année et malgré la présence stricte du professeur Ombrage qui viellait toujours au grain, l'ambiance était plutôt bruyante et détendue pour un mercredi. Les professeurs et le directeur, tous réunis à la table professorale, semblaient également joyeux et le ciel du plafond magique était d'un bleu lumineux.

Pourtant cette ambiance chaleureuse crispa Daphné qui resta figée en chemin entre l'entrée de la grande salle et les tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Un sentiment d'étouffement la submergea et le malaise s'agrandit en elle, bien plus fort que celui qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil. Blaise qui s'était déjà avancé vers la table des Serpentard, plutôt content de pouvoir enfin manger son habituel porridge, s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrêt soudain de son amie. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle et mis une main sur son épaule droite, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

—Daphné ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Elle ne poussa qu'un glapissement pour toute réponse, le visage affolé. Le métis ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là avec effroi que le bras droit de Daphné tremblait de manière frénétique. Les élèves installer non loin de leurs positions commencèrent à les observer, intrigués par la situation. Les professeurs interloquer n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher que les tremblements de la jeune fille s'étendirent sur tout son corps faisait tomber au passage son sac de classe dans un effroyable bruit de verre brisé. Daphné ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne pouvait empêcher ces tremblements et cette très désagréable sensation qui s'accentuait de plus en plus, sa vue se floutait et elle sentait ces jambes faiblir.

—Daphné ? Daphné ! Réponds-moi ! paniqua Blaise.

La jeune fille n'arrivait à entendre aucun des bruits autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claire vienne à elle, une voix inconnue qui fit arrêter ces tremblements. Daphné se tourna alors vers Blaise rassuré de l'arrêt soudain de ses convulsions, peu à peu elle revint à elle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle fut alors interrompue par une sensation inconnue qui enserra sa taille telle un étau et une forte pression survint au niveau de son nombril tel un hameçon accroché à elle qui essayait de la conduire quelque part. Elle sentit son corps partir vers l'avant, dirigé par l'hameçon imaginaire qui tirait sur son nombril, dans un dernier espoir Daphné attrapa les bras de Blaise.

—Non…Non ! Retiens moi Blaise ! hurla-t-elle angoissée en se cramponnant à son ami.

—Miss Greengrass ? Pouvez-vous expliquer ce qu'il vous arrive ? intervint le Professeur Roque qui venait d'arriver jusqu'à eux accompagné du Professeur Dumbledore.

Daphné crispée par l'effort de résister face à cette pression inconnue n'entendit pas la question. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Une grande majorité des personnes présentes était concentrée sur l'état de Daphné au milieu de la grande salle, peu remarquèrent le désarroi à la table des Gryffondors et les plaintes affolées autours d'un élève. Brusquement tout s'accéléra lorsqu'un banc fut reculé à la table des rouges et or provoquant un bruit désagréable. Daphné se sentit alors définitivement emportée et dans un cri surpris elle lâcha Blaise. Tous regardèrent avec effroi le corps de la jeune fille voltiger à travers la grande pièce à toute vitesse et chuter brutalement sur quelqu'un d'autre dans un choc sourd.

oOoOoOo

Tout s'était passé très vite pour Daphné, elle s'est débattue face à cette force invisible, elle s'est faite finalement emporter, puis brusquement plus rien. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune des sensations désagréables qu'elle avait depuis son réveil, tout semblait plus calme. Elle se sentait bien.

Il était difficile pour la jeune fille de ne pas remarquer que ce début de matinée était tout sauf banal. Daphné ne put que confirmer ses propres pensées lorsque quand elle voulu se relever, la tête assaillie d'un vertige désagréable et la sensation d'être brulée à vif par tous ces regards rivés sur elle. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, elle fut aussitôt ramenée au sol par le même hameçon que précédemment.

Dans un premier temps elle ne comprit pas la situation et regarda d'abord autour d'elle. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle l'observaient éberlués, un petit groupe s'était également assemblé autour d'elle et elle reconnue sans mal quelques Gryffondors ainsi que le professeur Rogue et le Directeur. Puis après quelques secondes de flottement, Daphné remarqua que la surface sur laquelle elle était commençait à remuer. Son regard tomba soudainement sur une tignasse rousse et un visage aux multiples taches de rousseurs qui grimaçait, pas encore sortie du choque.

Fred Weasley se trouvait face à elle, le visage confus et tous deux se détaillèrent un instant avant de se rendre compte de leurs positions et de leurs proximités. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne réfléchissent, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, pourtant alors qu'à peine un mètre les séparait, ils furent entrainés l'un vers l'autre, comme accrochés à un élastique invisible.

Avec horreur Daphné ne put que constater qu'elle était attachée magiquement à Fred Weasley, l'un des plus gros idiots que regroupait Poudlard à ses yeux suivi de près par son jumeau, son autre belette de frère, et les répugnants Crabbe et Goyle.

–Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervint finalement le professeur Rogue en s'approchant des deux élèves. 50 points en moins pour vous Messieurs Weasley pour cette blague de mauvais goût ainsi qu'une semaine d'heure de colle.

Les deux jumeaux roux se lancèrent un regard outré, ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il se passait pourtant ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables. Depuis leurs réveil, Fred s'était plaint de maux inhabituels. Et c'est finalement durant le petit déjeuner qu'il s'était subitement mis à convulser et à chuchoter des paroles incongrues sous le regard de son jumeau et de ses amis. Il s'était alors redressé dans un effort désespéré le plus loin possible de la table pour se faire finalement percuter de plein fouet par le corps inerte de Daphné.

–On n'y est pour rien, se défendit George. Il s'approcha du directeur dans l'espoir d'avoir un soutient, qui lui regardaient les deux victimes pensivement. Si cela avait été nous, Fred n'aurait jamais été l'une des victimes. Depuis son réveil il ne lui arrive que des choses étranges.

Fred s'approcha de son jumeau pour confirmer ses dire et sans le vouloir, entraina Daphné à sa suite qui perdit l'équilibre. Finalement le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Rogue et sourit de manière joyeuse.

–Severus, je pense qu'il serait inutile de punir Messieurs Weasley puisqu'apparemment aucun des deux ne serait responsable de cette de magie dépassant de toute évidence leurs niveaux.

Rogue avisa le directeur d'un œil critique puis les jumeaux, il semblait très contrarier de ne pouvoir punir les deux Gryffondors à l'air goguenard.

–Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer cela monsieur le directeur ? questionna-t-il tout de même d'une voix perçante.

–Rien qui peut vous paraitre concret Severus, j'en ai bien peur, mais cela reste tout de même une piste à étudier. Dumbledore posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Daphné et mis l'autre sur celle de Fred. Mr Weasley, Miss Greengrass, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous rendions une petite visite à Madame Pomfresh pour élucider ce petit… Il marqua une petite pose avant de sourire en coin. « accrochage » dirons-nous.

–Bien. D'un air pincé Rogue se tourna alors vers la foule d'élèves rassemblée autour d'eux. Que tout ceux qui ne sont pas concernés se rassoient immédiatement à leur table au risque de perdre 20 points. Cela vaut également pour vous Mr Malfoy.

Les élèves se disséminèrent jusqu'à leurs tables respectives et le petit déjeuner repris lentement. Daphné et Fred s'observèrent en coin puis se frayères difficilement un chemin jusqu'à Blaise qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place encore éprouver. Daphné lança un regard aux membres de sa maison qui la regardaient curieusement mais se détourna bien vite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire face à leurs questions informulées pleine de jugement alors qu'elle-même ignorait tout de cette situation plus qu'insupportable. La jeune fille s'avança prudemment, sans prendre en compte l'autre Weasley, vers son sac écraser au sol entourer d'une flaque d'encres bleuté. Tout s'était brisé lorsqu'elle l'avait lâché plutôt et ces livres ainsi que ces parchemins devaient être fichus. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais Blaise la devança.

–Laisse, je m'en occupe après, il faut d'abord qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

–Je pense Mr Zabini qu'il serait préférable que nous nous rendions à l'infirmerie sans vous, ordonna le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de les rejoindre, suivis de près par les quatre directeurs de maisons. Je pense que Mr Nott aura plus besoin de votre présence pour ses recherches que nous.

Il suivit sa phrase d'un discret clin d'œil que seul le jeune métis ne rata pas. Dérouté par le fait que le Directeur sache que Théodore faisait bel et bien des recherches, Blaise sortie de ce pas de la grande salle et se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la bibliothèque sans manquer de lancer un regard désoler à sa meilleure amie.

–Cette remarque vaut aussi pour vous Mr Weasley, vous devriez restez avec vos camarades de Gryffondors.

George qui c'était discrètement glisser derrière son jumeau grogna et s'éloigna non sans sourire effrontément au professeur Rogue et encourager son jumeau de la terrible épreuve qui l'attendait.

Près à quitter le réfectoire, Daphné hésita alors à ce moment là à parler au Directeur du phénomène étrange des murs de Poudlard mais se ravisa, l'information n'avait rien d'utile à leurs situation, elle se contenta de suivre le groupe professoral et de mettre autant de distance entre Weasley et elle que le permettait le lien.

oOoOoOo

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut long et laborieux pour Daphné. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à marcher normalement à cause de sa proximité avec Weasley. Ils se cognait sans cesse l'un à l'autre à force d'essayer de s'éloigner et nombre de fois Daphné avait écraser de ces talons, les pieds du rouquin. L'ambiance des professeurs autour d'eux n'arrangeait rien non plus, ils chuchotaient des choses entre eux tout en leurs lançant des regards en biais sans manquer que leur groupe peu anodin attirait l'attention des élèves qui errait dans les couloirs.

Daphné ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette situation. Tout d'abord ces sensations étranges qui arrivait de nulle part suite à un rêve étrange, ensuite l'apparition d'une matière visqueuse sur les murs de Poudlard aillant la capacité de communiquer avec elle et finalement ce lien invisible qui l'enchaine on se demande Merlin pourquoi à Fred Weasley.

Elle ne voyait aucun rapport entre ces maux du matin et son enchainement soudain avec Weasley. Et surtout Daphné ne comprenait pas pourquoi Weasley ? Et pourquoi elle ? Elle ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole, se contentant de le critiquer de loin comme le faisait tout Serpentard envers les Gryffondors et les Weasley. Et la voilà à présent emprisonner à moins de cinquante centimètres de distance avec ce rouquin incapable de faire autre chose de sa vie que des farces et des inventions futiles.

Daphné continua à se creuser durant tout le chemin pour trouver des réponses sensées mais aucun de ces résonnements ne l'aidèrent à répondre à ces questions et la visite à l'infirmerie ne l'avança finalement pas plus.

A leurs arriver Mme Pomfresh installa directement les deux attacher sur deux lits préalablement rapprocher afin de les examiner en bonne et due forme. Pourtant après un nombre impressionnant d'examen effectuer à la baguette sous les yeux attentifs des professeurs, Mme Pomfresh dû se résigner. Tous les tests effectuer annonçaient que tout semblait parfaitement normal si l'on omettait une légère fatigue et une petite carence alimentaire présente chez les deux sorciers. Désespérer par tout ce manque d'information sur leurs situation, Daphné s'affaissa sur son lit d'infirmerie et subit lascivement un interrogatoire précis sur toutes ces activités avant l'accident.

–Pouvez-vous nous éclaircir sur ce que vous avez fait exactement hier soir Miss Greengrass ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall en la jaugeant de son regard strict.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant sur le déroulement de sa soirée de la vielle et sur ces activités qui aurait pu provoquer ces événements :

– Eh bien la journée d'hier fut mouvementer, j'ai assistée au festin d'halloween comme tout le monde dans ce château. Je suis ensuite retournée dans ma salle commune pour terminer un devoir de Runes et d'Astronomie et j'ai aidé Blaise Zabini et Liliana Moon avec notre dernier devoir de Métamorphose puis j'ai participé à un débat autour du dernier scandale paru dans le magazine Sorcière Hebdo. Je suis ensuite montée dans mon dortoir où j'ai partagé quelques potins et autre mesquinerie sur les habitants de ce château avec Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Je suis finalement aller me coucher après avoir refait ma manucure et mon soin capillaire.

Le professeur McGonagall ne sut quoi dire quelque instant, ne s'attendant pas à un récit aussi détailler et aussi peu utile.

–Bien merci Miss Greengrass. Et vous Mr Weasley ?

Fred qui observait moqueusement la Serpentard à ses coter raconter ces incroyable activité, se détourna et haussa vaguement les épaule.

–Je n'est rien fait de bien intéressant, j'ai juste passé une agréable soirée avec mes chères camarades de Gryffondors et nous avons partagés toutes nos joyeuses mésaventures pour ensuite aller me coucher de bonne heure pour ne pas être fatiguer.

Le sourire angelin du rouquin ne berna personnes, pourtant aucun professeur n'insista.

Les deux sorciers furent ensuite interrogés sur leurs débuts de matinée tout aussi banale malgré leurs curieux symptômes. Daphné n'oublia pas de passer en silence son rêve étrange ainsi que le phénomène des murs, elle était convaincue que cela ne mènerait à rien, elle préférait en savoir plus de son coter d'abord avant de partager ces pensées avec tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper. Ils passèrent après un certain temps à jauger sous la demande du Directeur, qu'elle distance ils pouvaient mettre en eux malgré le sortilège.

Et ces après de nombreuse chute qu'ils établir que Daphné et Fred ne pouvait se séparer à plus d'un bras avant de provoquer une collision.

Daphné commençait à désespérer, elle avait pensé que les professeurs auraient trouver une solution rapide pour les séparer mais rien. Personne ne pouvait rien faire de leurs situations et cela agaçait grandement la jeune fille. Les professeurs avaient quitté l'infirmerie dans le but de trouver un moyen de les délivrer mais l'attente commençais à se faire pesante.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur son voisin de lit, Daphné remarqua que celui-ci ne sembla pas plus déranger que cela par leurs sorts, le rouquin se contentait de fredonner pensivement une mélodie entrainante, un air benêt coller au visage.

Son indifférence énerva plus encore la jeune fille, était-elle la seule à s'inquiéter qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre pour une raison inconnue ? Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher tout le stresse accumuler sur le Gryffondor à ses coter, lorsqu'un brouhaha extérieur à l'infirmerie l'obligea à se contenir. Mme Pomfresh sortie en trombe de son bureau, le visage rouge de consternation et se précipita vers la porte d'entrer de l'infirmerie.

–Veuillez immédiatement quitter le seuil de mon infirmerie sur le champ ! Vous déranger mes malades avec tout ce boucan ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention d'un groupe d'élèves qui rouspétait.

Daphné reconnue sans mal certain de ces amis qui bataillait pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, mais également quelque Gryffondors qui s'offusquait de ne pas pouvoir visiter Fred.

–C'est non ! Miss Greengrass et Mr Weasley on besoin de repos, s'obstina Pomfresh. Non Miss Parkinson vous ne rentrerez pas, je n'en n'ai que faire de vos commérage brulant, Miss Greengrass saura bien attendre. Cela vaut aussi pour vous Mr Weasley, votre frère se porte très bien en votre absence.

L'infirmière claqua alors brusquement les porte et s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Pourtant il ne fallut que quelque seconde après son départ pour que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur un grand brun à la posture aristocratique.

–Mr Nott ?! N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à vos camarades ? satura l'infirmière en revenant en arrière.

–Si bien sûr, mais je me suis permis d'entrer puisque on m'a demandé de ramener le sac de classe de Daphné qui était rester dans la grande salle.

Il sourit poliment et montra ledit sac. Pomfresh l'avisa d'un œil critique puis capitula en soupirant :

–Bien, mais ne rester pas plus de dix minutes et je ne veux aucun bruit sinon dehors ! avertit-elle

Théodore hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chaise positionnée à coter du lit de Daphné. Celle-ci sourit ravi d'avoir enfin une présence amicale, elle ne pouvait plus supporter le silence ambiant et la présence trop prononcer de Weasley. Théodore la dévisagea un instant avant de croiser les bras affliger.

–Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minute Blaise et toi, sans risquer de te retrouver on ne sait comment lier par un sortilège à Weasley, déplora-t-il moqueusement.

Il était évident que pour Théodore il était plus simple de faire des reproches alors que ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Daphné aurait bien aimé le voir à sa place. Pourtant au lieu de se rebiffer comme à l'accoutumer elle se contenta de répondre mollement :

–Vas-y moque toi. En attendant ça n'aidera pas à changer ma situation, s'irrita Daphné. Blaise t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passer dans la grande salle ?

Son ami lança un regard en coin à Fred qui feignait d'ignorer la conversation en regardant dehors et confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

–Pour te dire je n'ai rien trouver à la bibliothèque, mais il est évident que votre « attachement » est lié à tout, que ce soit tes rêves, ces sensations bizarres ou bien les murs.

Maintenant que Daphné y repensait cela prenait sens. Tout cela n'était en réalité visé que sur elle et Weasley, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Depuis le départ il était prévu qu'elle se retrouve enchainer magiquement à Weasley, mais pourquoi ? Daphné se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et se tourna vers Weasley qui ne cachait plus son attention à leurs discussions.

–J'ai aussi fait un rêve étrange cette nuit avec une voix qui me parlait, intervint Fred en se mêlant à leurs conversations. Et ce matin quand je me suis réveillé je n'étais pas au top.

–Et tu ne sauras pas pourquoi on est attaché par hasard ? demanda Daphné.

Le rouquin sourit avec désinvolture et haussa les épaules :

–Aucune idée, je me sentais mal ce matin mais sa s'est arrêter lorsque tu m'as foncé dessus tel un cognard, maintenant tu ne peux plus te séparer de moi, Il lui lança un regard plein de défis et soupira théâtralement. Affligeant.

Le toupet de Weasley et son sourire mesquin insurgea la blonde qui se redressa prête à le remettre dans le contexte mais Théodore l'interrompu en lui tirant le bras. Daphné fut surprise lorsqu'elle fit face au visage soudain sérieux de son ami.

–Daphné est ce tu ressens encore les mêmes sensations désagréables dont tu t'es plein tout à l'heure ? l'interrogeât-il

La question lui paru dans un premier temps stupide puis après quelques secondes de flottement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement et qu'elle allait très bien.

–Non plus du tout, je vais très bien même depuis ma crise dans la grande salle, fit-elle remarquer. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Théodore observa tour à tour Daphné et Fred qui l'observait confus et soupira frappé par l'évidence.

–Car aucun de vous ne s'est vraiment rendu compte que tout va bien depuis que vous êtes enchainés par le sort. Depuis le départ vous étiez mal car vous n'étiez pas ensemble et le sortilège s'en est chargé en vous emprisonnant. Vous êtes attaché car quelqu'un veut que vous restiez ensembles.

.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez à donne votre avis.

A la prochaine !


End file.
